(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and an image capturing method.
(ii) Related Art
For image data which is continuously obtained by using a camera and which is sequentially stored in a storage device, a technique for achieving synchronization control by embedding signals in the image data according to a predetermined rule is known.